transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beachcomber (TF2017)
Beachcomber from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Beachcomber has a hard time reconciling his love of peace and freedom for all creatures with the need to combat those who threaten it. Furthermore, however just the cause for which it was fought, the gruesome and destructive aftermath of any battle sickens him to the spark. Sometimes, when the internal struggle gets too heavy, he simply has to wander into the wilderness and cleanse his soul. Even there, far from civilization, he sometimes finds strange substances to aid the Autobot cause, for Beachcomber is a skilled naturalist, and geology is his specialty, man. He often tries to preserve or even to hide these discoveries, but he has seen too much evil done by the ruthless Decepticons to conceal any possible source of aid completely from his allies. Beachcomber's geology tools include a wide array of sensors (magnetic, seismic, sonic, infrared) and a 'sonic pick' which can cut through rock. Beachcomber can use his magnetic sensors to navigate like a compass, but local magnetic disturbances can cause this to lead him astray. His sonic probes possess only limited range. Beachcomber is neither very fast nor very strong, and his antiwar sentiments gain him little respect from the more martial of the Autobots, yet he is agile and skilled in a fight, and his courage is beyond all reproach. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Beachcomber was a member of Perceptor's resistance cell on Cybertron who disobeyed orders along with most of the cell to help Blaster recover Scrounge from the smelting pool. He actually demonstrated some uncharacteristic strength and gusto, tearing down a laser sentinel tower with his bare hands. The rescue mission failed, but they did recover Scrounge's stolen data, and learned that Optimus Prime and the crew of the Ark were alive and fighting on Earth. |The Smelting Pool| Soon after, Perceptor's crew began a mission to destroy the Space Bridge before the Decepticons on Earth and Cybertron could begin trading resources. Beachcomber used his geological skills to map out a safe path underneath the planet's surface to bomb the underlying support structures of Darkmount, bringing down Straxus's whole fortress. The unit failed to destroy the Space Bridge, however, and were ultimately forced to retreat across the Bridge to Earth. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Immediately upon arrival, they were approached by the Decepticon fliers Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, who correctly identified them as Autobots and were about to open fire when Megatron realised the Ark was undefended and diverted his troops there instead. |Command Performances| However, the humans belonged to the anti-robot attack team, RAAT. While Beachcomber and the other Autobots, unfamiliar with how things worked on Earth, tried to talk to their vehicles, RAAT deployed "electric snow" missiles to disorient them. Beachcomber's group was then too dazed to fight back, and were defeated with the help of Circuit Breaker. |Heavy Traffic| Beachcomber and his fellows were subsequently taken captive, and the robot-hating Circuit Breaker mounted their heads on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| Ultimately, Finkleberg redeemed himself by forcing the captured Autobots' release as part of a deal. If the combined bodies of Beachcomber and the other captives could successfully aid in the defeat of the vandalizing Battlechargers, they would be set free. And so it was. |Decepticon Graffiti| Beachcomber and the others headed home, directed by Skids and the Aerialbots, when the time travelling Galvatron took his place. Galvatron tore his way through the group, one by one, with Beachcomber one of his casualties, though he was ultimately driven off by the arrival of the Dinobots and Shockwave's Decepticons. |Fallen Angel| Following the Aerialbots, the resistance cell finally joined up with the Autobots aboard the Ark only to discover that Optimus Prime was dead. They attended his funeral but it was cut short by the sudden return from Cybertron of... Optimus Prime! |Resurrection| Some time later, after Optimus Prime's real death, Beachcomber was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his body into space. Upon their return to the Ark, Beachcomber and the other grieving Autobots were shot at by their ship's own defense systems, which had been activated by a human intruder in their absence. Ratchet, who had elected not to attend the funeral, was able to defeat the villain and then tended to the wounded. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 The Ark then came under attack by Trypticon and Beachcomber was one of the first casualties, getting blasted by the monstrous Decepticon's battle station mode. |King of the Hill| Under the direction of the Autobots' new leader Grimlock, Beachcomber, Cosmos and Wheeljack constructed a variable voltage harness with which to punish the "traitorous" Blaster. |Child's Play| After capturing Blaster's "accomplices" — a quartet of human children and a stuffed bear — Beachcomber and the other Autobots watched as Grimlock tried them before an Autobot Multi-Circuit Court and sentenced them to death. Meanwhile, much to Beachcomber's relief, Blaster had sneaked aboard the Ark and rallied the Autobots in his support but he was forced to surrender to Grimlock in order to save the children's lives. |Spacehikers| While he did champion Blaster for replacing Grimlock as the Autobots' commander, this didn't stop Beachcomber from whining about senseless violence throughout their duel on the moon. Luckily, a Decepticon strike force arrived to drown out his voice with some lasers and explosives. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Beachcomber is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 When the Quintessons raided Autobot City in 2007, Beachcomber joined the Aerialbots (excluding Skydive, who was knocked out before the fight) and rushed to defend their home with a team of fellow Autobots. Unfortunately, the Quintesson shock troops were too much for them, and quickly overran the defenders. Beachcomber and the Aerialbots made a run for back-up, but were jumped from behind and taken out with the rest. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Alan Oppenheimer reprises his role as Beachcomber. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots didn't appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Among the Aerialbots: only Air Raid and Skydive appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots